


Made with Feathers and Fire

by DaisyChain088



Series: Made with Bones and Steel [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bi-Polar Disorder, Daddyster, Depression, F/F, F/M, Forced Servitude, Gaster is a huge diva, Gaster is an ass, Grillby has a crush, Grillby wants some ribbing, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Sweet Sorrow, Unrequited Love, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, agnst, agsore is kinda gay, asgore is a bisexual, i love it when you hurt me, master - Freeform, servant - Freeform, sneaky lttle bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChain088/pseuds/DaisyChain088
Summary: so i'm trash at summaries but like, here's an attemptGaster smirked at the silent elemental, before tearing off down the path."Gaster, not again!" Sir Grillby's cries could be heard just far enough that Gaster knew he could escape. Reveling in the worry of his guard, Gaster turned to hide, but ended up slipping and falling ungracefully down the steep hillside.Sir Grillby's voice faded quickly into the distance, unaware of the fall of his prince. Gaster groaned in pain and decided he wasn't going to move anymore it hurt too much. A shadow fell over the laying monster, and Gaster noticed the lack of sun immediately. Scrambling fearfully to flip over and see what it was, he was ready for anything except for the tall ball of timid-ness and fluff that now stood before him."Oh dear, what a nasty fall, are you harmed? Here let me help."A large hand was offered to Gaster, who instinctually grasped it, allowing the monster to pull him up. "Hello, what's your name?" the monster questioned. Gaster's stared rather visibly, before whispering, "Gaster, what's yours?"
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, Grillby & Muffet (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Series: Made with Bones and Steel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Made with Feathers and Fire

His highness stepped quickly into the room and with one glance decided this room was an insult to his greatness. Gaster tossed himself huffily onto the guest room’s four poster, lushly decorated bed. The room was meant for less noble monsters and Gaster’s beautiful outfit made him feel rather overdressed and out of place. He knew his clothes were dusty from his carriage ride over but couldn't find himself to be bothered enough to stand and change.  
Gaster heard echoing knocks emanate from the solid wooden doors keeping his room separate from the rest of the castle. He didn’t need to raise his head to understand who it was demanding entrance. Rising from his lying position, Gaster inhaled steeling himself for the encounter, and walked tiredly over to the doors to pull them open for his servant.  
A fire elemental tumbled into the room clutching a crushing amount of bags, packed by Gaster’s maids, and proceeded to drop into a pile of flame and overstuffed luggage carriers.  
“Huff...huff… My prince... I thought you mig-huff-ht not open the door,” the flaming elemental managed to somehow rise gracefully from his pile, and with a couple of heaving breaths, returned to his usual stately posture. Gaster smirked playfully at his servant, “Well Grillby, I was simply testing your strength and patience of course, and my, you did so fail at both.”  
Grillby raised an eyebrow, “My sincerest apologies, I did not know I was being tested.” And with that reply Grillby began to unpack and fill the unembellished room with Gaster’s clothes and random knick-knacks. Gaster found his way to the padded vanity and decided to tidy himself up while Grillby finished unpacking. He called several maids in to draw him up a hot bath and scrub him down. They cleaned his bones with soft brushes and a lavender scented soap, and once he was finished soaking they toweled him dry.  
After his bath was complete and the maids had ushered him out so they could clean, Gaster pulled the towel they tucked around him taught across his bones, before abandoning the idea and allowing it to ghost off him. He kept his footsteps silent and his breath hushed as he sneaked up the distracted Grillby from behind.  
“Grillby!” Gaster shouted excitedly as he pulled his towel around Grillby’s face in a swift motion and held it so Grillby was blinded. Shocked Grillby staggered backwards but after registering Gaster’s voice Grillby regained his tight posture, “your majesty, must you act so childishly? I have explained before how I dislike this hobby of yours.” Gaster giggled lowly, pressed his bones into Gaster roughly, before he draped the towel over Grillby’s head and turned to his closet, “oh Grillby, need I remind you I don't care how YOU want me to act, seeing as I own you?” Grillby sighed tiredly and harshly yanked the towel off his head, “understood sir, but why is it wet? You know how that smothers my… f-flame… ohmystarsyourmajestyisthisyourbathtowel...areyounakedagain?”  
Gaster burst out laughing and pointing at Grillby, ”oh my angel, you should see your face right now!” Poor Grillby’s flames were partially put out from the towel and yet the blush growing on his face had quickly begun to reignite his flame. Grillby sighed and folded the towel painfully and after a quick check to the schedule began to pick out clothes for his master’s next event. Gaster on the other hand was still laughing and rolling butt-naked on the floor, but eventually once his humor had run out he simply laid on calmly, waiting for when he knew Grillby would call him over to be dressed.  
“Sir? It’s time to get prepared for your meeting with the king and his family.”  
Gaster frowned, “I don’t understand Grillby, I am the most adored prince in the 5 kingdoms, and yet here I am being pawned off like a lowly beggar’s child!” Grillby frowned at that, “your highness you are not being pawned off but rather… you know what, just think of it as a gifting?” Grillby flinched at his own statement.  
Gaster bared his teeth angrily and stood up rather abruptly to wrap his skeletal hand around the fire elemental’s neck, “that’s right, this is a gift to you huh? Are you excited to work for my brother while he prepares to rule for mother and father?” Gaster’s hand tightened around the choking monster, “you are aren't you! Just for that I’ll have you stay as my personal servant even when I am married to this ‘Asgore’.”  
Grillby nodded quickly, doing his best to communicate his agreement to the bony prince. “Disgusting,” Gaster growled before letting go and turning his back to Grillby as the elemental sputtered to breathe and held his arms out as he waited impatiently for Grillby to dress him.  
“As you wish, your highness.”


End file.
